CHB Magazine: Percabeth Edition
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: Aphrodite needs a new way of snooping, so she comes up with the Camp Half Blood magazine! The head counselors each get a column, as the Aphrodite cabin stalks Percabeth! Will it go to an extreme? If so, Athena always has a plan. P.S. Silena and Beck are still alive. Please read and review! Right now, I really hate auto-correct, so excuse the mistakes!
1. Stupid Aphrodite Kids

'Kay, so in this story, it's kinda like an AU. Silena and Beckendorf are still alive, there are no Romans in this story. The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune never happened and Percy and Annabeth are together. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson (don't we all?) and I wish I could draw, but I can't. Pictures will be posted and they belong to burdge-bug (link on profile) and characters belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.

* * *

It was a normal day at camp, people sparring, falling off the lava wall, and me missing the bull's eye for the gods know how many times. Right now, I was sitting alone jabbing at my half gone lasagna. I didn't feel like eating it and already gave most of it as an offering for the gods.

Dinner was almost over and a certain daughter of Athena came to join my misery.

"Perce." she greeted.

"What's up, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth told me to move over as she sat down next to me. "Long day?" As she eyed my food suspiciously.

"Same old, same old. I'm just not hungry." She sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?" I questioned.

She looked mystified. "Nope, not at all, just thinking."

"When are you not thinking?" I playfully tapped her head. "I mean, I can see all the gears in that genius mind of yours."

She swatted my hand away and looked me in the eyes. "Do you want to go to the beach during campfire?"

"Sure." I said as I stuffed some lasagna in my mouth. We sat there in a comfortable silence as she leaned against me.

Suddenly a random Aphrodite camper squealed, "Awwww, a Percabeth moment!" And snapped a picture of us.

Annabeth and I walked hand in hand through the sand."Is there something you wanted to talk about Wise Girl?" I asked.

"You're cute when you're worried." She pointed out. I gave her a concerned look. "And you also worry too much, Seaweed Brain."

I decided to stop pestering her. We sat down with her between my legs and then there was a shuffling sound. Probably one the those Aphrodite kids spying again, I sighed.

I intertwined both my hands with Annabeth's and wrapped them around her.

"There's never any privacy here is there?" she commented. I chuckled as I put my chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

"I know where there is some privacy." Her eyebrow shot up questioning me. I got up and dragged her towards the shore, keeping us both dry.

Underwater, I created an air bubble."Good times, right?" I smiled cheekily. Annabeth nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

I closed the space between us by grabbing her waist and captured my lips in hers.

* * *

"Lady Aphrodite wants to do WHAT?!" Annabeth yelled. We were currently in the middle of a counselors' meeting and the gods had requested that Camp Half Blood should start a magazine about everyday life. (we all guessed it was mostly Aphrodite's idea.)

"Each of you will be in charge of a section," Chiron explained. "Some of you may have to double up though."

Annabeth's hand shot up immediately. "I would like to do exercise/training!"

"No way, Princess." Clarisse growled. "I'm SO doing it!"

"Wait," all the guys said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Can we do a 'how to pull pranks' section?" Connor and Travis piped up. Chatter filled the room.

"Settle down now, children. Annabeth, how about you do interior and exterior design? You can design as many buildings and rooms as you wish. And no Connor and Travis, you will not do anything in pranks. You two will be in charge of reviews and fan mail." Chiron said. Annabeth looked slightly pleased, but still pissed off. She slouched down in her chair.

"Katie, you will obviously do gardening. Will, you may do music. Silena, you may ask one of your siblings to help you with beauty and love."

"But Chiron!" Silena protested. "We have to do a gossip column, that's the whole point of a magazine!"

"Very well my dear, you and one of your siblings may do beauty and gossip." He turned towards Beckendorf, Clarisse and I. "Do you have any idea what to do?" he asked. We all shook our heads. Chiron sighed. "Clarisse and Percy, you will work together on training and exercise."

"WHAT?!" Clarisse yelled. "I'm not working with Prissy here, never!"

"Unless you want to do love, my dear, I suggest you work with him." And that shut her up.

"Chiron, may I do a 'how to' column?" I suggested.

"Yes, I suppose that would work out." he said.

I held Annabeth's hand from underneath the ping pong table, she rubbed her thumb over my knuckles and smiled at me.

Meanwhile, Silena was rubbing her chin like she had a million dollar idea. "Chiron, Charlie can do the love column! What's better than a guy telling what he likes or dislikes girls to do for advice?" Beck's eyes got large and he frantically shook his head. "Come on Charlie, I can even help you, you could have quizs and it would be easy! You have lots of experience! Please!" Silena gave him a puppy dog face and he finally gave in.

"Then everything is settled! The first issue is due the next month!" Chiron announced.

* * *

I clapped Beck on he back. "Good luck man." He chuckled nervously and walked away with his skipping girlfriend.

I turned to face Annabeth, still mildly grumpy of the events that just took place. "What ideas do you have Seaweed Brain?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"For your column?"

"Oh, um, no ideas yet. Just thought it'd be better than a fifty percent chance of Clarisse pulverizing me."

She laughed and walked with me to my cabin.

"Curse Aphrodite!" Annabeth said. Lightning struck in the distance.

"Come on Wise Girl, at least you get to show them your plans." I said. We both sat on my bed and I put a hand around her waist, pulling her closer. I then laid down with her head on my chest and played with one of her curls.

"She probably just wants a way to keep track of all the couples here, that's why those bimbos keep taking pictures of us." she said.

"Cheer up, let's go swimming."

* * *

Whatcha think? Please review and tell me if I should continue my other story "Bead Necklace" it was meant to be a oneshot, but if it gets good reviews I might continue. Update coming soon! (I sound like a movie. XD)


	2. Step Number One: Be A Son of Poseidon

Thanks for all the reviews! XD

**Belgrath - thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind. Though I think I forgot to mention that Thalia isn't in this story, maybe she'll make an appearance. :)**

**SweetGirl99 - thank you very much.**

**TheAwesome101 - nice name! And thanks, I'll probably update every other day.**

**Athena grl huntress - thanks! I didn't think it was very good, feel free to tell me if it's getting OOC or you don't like it. And I occasionally do do poetry, but not a lot, no. :)**

I won't always reply to every review, but for now I will.

Disclaimer : is the same, check it out. Surprise, surprise! I don't own anything that's good! Photos will be up, they belong to burdge-bug and characters belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan!

* * *

I met Annabeth on the beach wearing my swim trunks and nothing else, BIG MISTAKE.

Drew, the wannabe of the Aphrodite cabin came up to me and practically begged for me to be her boyfriend, again. After I ditched her, which took about five minutes, gods that girl was persistent! Annabeth jogged up to me.

"What took you so long, Seaweed Brain? Let me guess, you got caught up in your reflection again?" she grinned.

I shook my head and frowned. She just laughed. I made a failed puppy dog face, which just made her laugh harder.

"Oh no you don't!" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Percy! Put me down! At least let me take off my shirt first!"

She was wearing blue swim shorts and a t-shirt covering up her top. She slipped it over her head revealing a light green bikini and, might I add, a toned stomach. My glance probably lingered on for a little too long because she blushed and punched me on the arm playfully. I picked her up again as she screamed my name.

"You're in my turf now, Annabeth!" I dropped her in the water and began splashing. We had a splashing war, but I just willed myself to stay dry. I made the waves move Annabeth closer, but my attention broke and she fell onto was laughing and now on top of me.

"Cheater." she accused.

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault I'm the son of the sea god." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Real mature." I said sarcastically and returned the gesture.

"Real mature." Annabeth said, mocking me. She propped herself up with her elbows and pecked me on the lips before getting up. "Hey, Percy! I bet you can't catch me!" And then we ran around the beach as I gained on her, then finally I came up behind her and hugged her tightly by the waist and lifted her up again.

She laughed and I put her down, setting up a beach chair and umbrella. We sat together watching the sun set and Annabeth turned to face me. She put her hands on my chest and kissed me. Her lips were on mine and it soon turned into a make out session as I slid my tongue into her mouth. She moved her position until she was basically sitting on my chest and grabbed my neck and tangled her hands with my hair. I put my hands on her waist slowly letting them slide until they reached her butt.

We fought for dominance, I soon gave in. But our kiss, which was an understatement, was interrupted by the sound of camera shutters snapping.

"Did you hear that?" I mumbled against her lips. She kissed me once more and nodded.

"Stupid Aphrodite and her nosy kids." Annabeth muttered. The sky rumbled. She laid down again and I played with her curls.

We sat there until the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. Annabeth threw on her shirt as I dug through the bag to find mine.

* * *

After dinner we met up at my cabin again.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed. "'How to Breathe Underwater. Step one, be a son of Poseidon.' Voila!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's so totally awesome! It's going to be the best column in the magazine!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "With only two sentences!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed."I don't think it's so bad."

"Easy for you to say, that doesn't help anyone besides yourself." Annabeth said, still laughing.

"Fine," I pouted. "How about this, 'How to Breathe Underwater. Do the following, A) be a son of Poseidon, B) date a son of Poseidon, C) be friends with a son of Poseidon, D) be a fish/any other sea animal.'"

Annabeth slapped me with her sketch pad. She grinned.

"Ow!"

"You do realize that there are daughters of Poseidon too, right?"

"Okay," I tried again. "'How to Breathe Underwater. Do the following, A) be an offspring of Poseidon, B) have some relation with an offspring of Poseidon, C) be a fish/any other sea animal.' Whatcha think?"

"At least you used proper grammar." She said tapping her pencil against my bedpost. I rolled onto the floor.

"Awwww, you don't like it." I whined. "Any ideas?" I looked at her page, she was sketching a glass condo and furniture.

"How about, 'How to Tame Cerberus.'"

"I can't do this, my ADHD is acting up already."

She patted the bed space beside her. I quickly got up and planted myself there. Annabeth sat on my lap and hugged me."You're not even trying yet, Seaweed Brain."

"I've been distracted." I murmured into her hair.

"Aren't you always?" She smiled and kissed me.

* * *

Whatcha think? Please review and tell me if Thalia should make a guest appearance!

P.S. Percy doesn't have his Achilles curse. I also realized I made a HUGE mistake. It should be CHB Magazine, otherwise it would be Camp Blood Half. *face palm*


	3. Snapping the Trap

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for my mistakes though, I will update a chapter if I have any mistakes and feel free to point them out.

**TheAwesome101 - no problem! Thanks a lot! XD **

**Athena grl huntress - don't worry, I won't. I really don't get why people do Thalico actually, I never knew they had anything going on in the books, I think they've only talked to each other once. And thanks!**

This chapter is pretty fluffy, and thanks for all the support! Also, it's in Annabeth's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Credit goes to burdge-bug and Rick Riordan!

Note to self: Update photos!

* * *

After a whole week of designing new furniture and buildings, I began to write. I described each piece, why it was there and what it would go with.

Chiron called us to the Big House to check on our progress. I grabbed my sketchbook, blueprints and laptop and took a seat next to Percy.

"I've already got the cover done!" exclaimed Silena. She opened her bright pink folder and pulled it out. On it was a picture of Percy and I separately, but the bottom right hand side had a picture of him and I kissing on the beach. It wasn't an aggressive make out session, which I was grateful for, but I was still uneasy about my mother seeing the picture. _Percabeth still going strong! _it read.

I looked over at Percy, who was blushing, as Silena explained her cover to us."Well, as you see the big story is Percabeth," she said, smiling sweetly at Percy and I. She gestured to the picture.

"Be careful, Jackson. Try not to suck her face off." Clarisse said. I saw Percy glaring at her.

"Annabeth, I will need a picture of your designs. Percy, what is the name of your column, I need to make a headline also for you Charlie." she requested.

"I need to make a computer generated version of my design, I'll give it to you soon, unless you want my sketch or blueprints." I said.

Silena addressed the rest of the group. Katie was done her column already, Clarisse and Beckendorf both were not started and Connor and Travis were off the hook since this was the first issue and no one had written any fan mail or reviews yet.

"My mom has actually put in a request," Silena said, we all groaned. A 'request' from Aphrodite was never pleasant. "She said it would be good to send out a preview of the magazine so the audience can have an idea of what will be in it. Travis and Connor, you can include reviews from hat in the actual magazine." She pulled out another picture, this one was underwater and Percy and I were making out.

"Nice going Percy!" the Stolls said as one if them clapped him on the back. "Way to snap the trap!" I glared at them.

I took a deep breath. "Silena, how did you get those pictures?" Percy patted my back as I stood up. "Chiron! This is an invasion of privacy!" I yelled.

"Silena, how _did_ you get them?" Chiron asked.

"The Hermes cabin is actually very resourceful.

""You got them to steal an underwater camera?!" I completely lost it, the nerve of that girl!

"Silena, that is a little out of hand." Beckendorf said.

Percy rubbed my back soothingly and I calmed down enough to sit. "But it's what the people want to see!" she protested.

"People? Athena would kill me."

Suddenly there was a flash of pink smoke. A lady in her twenties appeared wearing a long white dress with ruffles. I shuddered. She had hazelnut coloured hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

"Lady Aphrodite."

"My dear Silena, are they giving you a hard time?" Aphrodite said. Silena gave a shy smile. "I told her to spy on the couple." she explained.

I rolled my eyes, of course, I thought, who else would it be? Her beloved 'Percabeth' is always her first target.

"And how are we doing?" she addressed me.

"Better if you would stop meddling with my love life." I muttered.

"What was that, honey? I easily made Percy fall for you, I can easily make him fall in love with Drew, or better yet, _Rachel_." She got so close, I almost choked on her perfume. I wanted to give her a nice beating right then and there.

"If you really cared, why would you?!" I yelled.

"Alright ladies!" Chiron said. "The magazine preview will be out next week."

* * *

To my dismay, Aphrodite stayed for the rest of the day. All of the boys drooled over her and the Aphrodite cabin was all the more annoying.

"Percy, watch out for angry owls." I blurted out during our walk on the beach. We went hand in hand.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"The magazine, the picture, my mother." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, we should really go to my cabin." I raised my eyebrow. "If Aphrodite catches us again, I'm beyond dead."

I gasped. "Seaweed Brain is actually making sense?!" He laughed. I gave him a half hearted smile and we headed to his cabin.

* * *

Both of us laid on the floor of Percy's cabin.

"I guess we're some sort of fugitives now, right?" Percy said.

I laughed. "More like the camp's celebrities."

I sat up and grabbed my laptop and started working on my model of the condo. Percy groaned. "Do you really have to work right now?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

He sat up and started trailing kisses down my neck. When he reached my collar bone, I took my attention away from the computer.

"Percy..."

I circled my arms around his neck and he picked me up, pushing me to the bedpost. His lips crashed against mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his hands slid underneath my shirt. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He hungrily bit my lip slightly, asking for an entrance, I gladly obliged. I let him win dominance. He explored my mouth, but broke the kiss after a while. Our foreheads were against each other's and we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

I kissed him again. "Love you too." He backed away but was still hugging me. "I'm guessing that meant you had better ideas?"

He grinned. "Did you like my idea this time, Wise Girl?"

* * *

Yeah, so like I said, pretty fluffy. I'm having minor writer's block please make any suggestions. For the next chapter, the preview for the magazine will be out and I REALLY need to know if you guys want Thalia to be in this story.

Peace out! XD


	4. Stoll Beating & Aphrodite's Hair

So this isn't my best chapter, like I said, I'm having writer's block. Thanks for the continued support!

**TheAwesome101 - thank you so much! =)**

**Athena grl huntress - I don't think there are going to be any fighting scenes in this, it's more like a comedy. Thalia is in this chapter, but I think she's just going to play a minor part in this story.**

**Anonymous - haha, that'd be funny, but the main focus will be the gossip column and once in a while I might mention the name of the others', but right now, no.**

**Guest - sorry, no can do! I'm not doing Thalico.**

****This one's in Anabeth's POV.

Disclaimer: Pictures are finally up! I don't own any of them! They belong to the awesome burdge-bug! Characters belong to Rick and the Demigod Diaries is coming out in two days! Who's excited?! XD

* * *

_Camp Half Blood Magazine: first edition, featuring everyone's favourite couple, Percabeth!_ the headline wrote. The picture was taken a week ago, when Percy and I were in his cabin. I was against his bedpost and he was kissing me. You could barely see the side of our faces, _things were getting steamy in Percy's cabin_, read the caption. I wanted to rip Aphrodite's head off.

"How do they even manage to get these pictures?! We were in your cabin of the gods' sake!" I complained.

Thalia sighed. She was currently visiting from the Hunters. "I never liked those Barbie dolls." she commented.

Percy wrapped his arms around me.

I scanned the preview._ Percy and Annabeth sneak off abruptly after a meeting. Camp's hottest couple is taking it to another level. Many report that Percabeth have been seen kissing, holding hands and cuddling everywhere._

There were pictures of Percy and I chasing each other on the beach, hugging in front of his cabin and me leaning against him the other day at his table.

"Get this, 'Camp's hottest couple is taking it to another level.' What are those snobs ranting about now?" I said.

The Stolls came up to us. Connor tried to make a move on Thalia again, which resulted to him being kneed in the groin and shocked. "I'm a huntress you moron."

He just grinned. "But you know, babe, you could always leave them for me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and put an arm around her shoulders. Thalia just elbowed him in the gut, he turned around and yelped in pain. Gods, that boy didn't know how to take a hint.

"I'll...take that..as a...maybe?" he said hopefully, his voice was hoarse and he was trying to catch his breath. That earned him another shocking. I tried not to laugh, but Travis and Percy burst into a laughing fit, Percy pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. That earned them a glare.

As we witnessed Connor's unsuccessful flirting, Travis then patted Percy's back. "Congrats, man." And they did the whole 'man-hug' thing. Percy looked confused.

"Umm, what for?"

"Dude! How was she?!"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. I face palmed. The Aphrodite cabin suggested that we did it.

I glared at him. "Travis! I suggest you get out of my sight before your head turns to pulp." That did it and both the Stolls fled. "Those nosy idiots! For the love of Zeus, we didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Thalia teased.

"Thals," I warned. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Wait, what?" Percy said, that Seaweed Brain.

"They think we did it!"

"Did what?"

I was exasperated. "They think we had sex, Seaweed Brain!" Percy finally realized what I was talking about and his face became as red as a tomato.

"I'm going to kill them!" I announced. I pulled out of Percy's embrace, but Thalia grabbed my arm.

"Annie, they're just going to do it again, you can't stop those idiots."

"Don't call me Annie!" I snapped. "I could give them a beating, then they wouldn't dare do anything anymore."

"Trust me, I'd like to too, but Aphrodite won't pull the plug on it either way."

Every time I encountered an Aphrodite kid, I glared daggers at them.

The head counselors met up again for the next issue. "Chiron, Lady Artemis would like an advertisement in your magazine for the Hunters." Chiron nodded.

"The magazine is going to be a total hit! The reviews were amazing!" Silena squealed.

"It's also full of lies! Chiron! Percy and I didn't do anything and them, they're," I gestured at Silena and her partner, Lacy. "Making up lies!"

"Perhaps you need to be more careful, Silena." Chiron said.

"But that's the whole point of a gossip column! It's what the people are interested in!"

"Well, Silena," Percy started. "I probably need to get my shroud ready."

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

Meanwhile on Olympus...

"What is the meaning of this?!" Athena demanded. Throwing the magazine towards an alarmed Aphrodite who was filing her nails.

"Relax, hon. Just trying to please the readers."

"Do I _look_ pleased?!"

Aphrodite held her glare. "Actually, no. Sweetie, you probably need to lay off the blueprints, they're making you so tense. I can set you up for a massage."

"I don't want a massage, _your_ children have been selling lies to the other gods about _my_ daughter!"

"Oh, relax. I'm sure they're going to get to that stage sooner or later, it's just a magazine. It's meant to entertain us, not give out the truth."

Athena was not pleased. So with that, Aphrodite was left screaming about her hair since a flock of owls kept following her. "Athena! This is not necessary! These birds are messing up my hair!" she screamed as she ran to her temple.

* * *

Sorry, kinda short. The next chapter the actual magazine will be out. Thank you and peace out!

Daughter of Hades. ;)


	5. Red Head Madness

Hey everyone! The Demigod Diaries comes out today! As promised a new chapter every other day, and thanks for all the reviews and continued support! XD

**Wild Child - thanks!**

**imbetterthanyou238 - well he is a Seaweed Brain, right? XD**

**April - thank you!**

**Silver Moon Huntress - thank you, and I try. :)**

**Athena grl huntress - thank you so much and you are one of the people who supported me from the beginning, thanks a lot! XD**

**JustMe - thank you! Coming up!**

**Love H.O.A Mikayka - thank you! Haha. XD**

**Belgrath - thank you and here you go!**

Percy's POV this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! But of course we all wish to, don't we? All characters belong to Mr. Rick Riordan who is epically awesome!

* * *

During my walk to dinner, I got many suggestive looks. When I sat down the whole Aphrodite cabin squealed, though a few of them, *cough* Drew *cough*, looked disappointed. I wanted to scream at the too of my lungs, I didn't do anything, but that w probably out of the question.

The Hermes cabin wolf whistled. "That's our boy, Perce!" one of them yelled.

"Jackson, didn't I tell you to try not to suck Princess's face off?" Clarisse smirked. I glared daggers at the Ares table.

"Oh my gods! Did you hear?! Percy Jackson cheated!" a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, Tori, I think whisper-yelled. What are they talking about now? "Did you see the cover? He was kissing Rachel Dare!"

"What?! But isn't she the oracle? And what happens to Percabeth now?"

Cheated? Rachel and I didn't kiss! What is Annabeth going to think? Oh dear gods of Olympus, more importantly, what is she going to do?

As if on cue, said Wise Girl came over to my table with the cursed magazine in her hands. "Percy," she started sweetly. Uh oh, this usually means I'm in serious trouble. "May I speak to you alone?"

"Sure."

* * *

We walked along the beach and I tried to grasp her hand, but she just dropped mine if I did. "Annabeth,"

"Hmmm?"

"You, uh, wanted to talk?"

"You were kissing the oracle?!" Her voice rising with every word.

"No! I was just saying hi and we were outside her cave!" I said defensively.

"Well in that case," She laced her arms around my neck and we leaned in to kiss, but then she jabbed her finger in my sensitive area, the small of my back. I almost shot out of my skin and squirmed out of her iron grip. "You honestly think I'd believe that, Seaweed Brain? Or is your head full of that much kelp?!"

"It's just the angle Wise Girl, I swear I didn't kiss her." She seemed to calm down a little, but I could tell by her eyes that she was still shaken. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. She didn't back away, so that was a good sign? "I swear on the River Styx that I didn't kiss Rachel." But the sky didn't rumble, crap.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "So you still like her then?!" She backed out of my embrace. "I can't believe you would do this!"

She turned to leave, but I held her wrist. "No! Wait, Annabeth. I didn't kiss her then!" I gestured to the magazine cover.

"You had your hand on her face, so it's obviously not the angle. And if you didn't kiss her then, when did you kiss her?!" she demanded.

I looked down sheepishly. "Well, umm, before the Battle of, um, Manhattan, she...uhh.."

"Out with it for the gods' sake, Seaweed Brain!"

"BeforethemissionwithBeckands hekissedme!" I quickly shot out. She studied me up and down, then sighed. "She had paint in her hair and asked me to get it out, that's why it looks like I had my hand on her face. I swear on the Styx that I'm not lying!" I added desperately. The sky rumbled in the distance, thank the gods.

"I guess that means you weren't lying." Her glare at me subsided and her vision relocated to the sand.

I smirked, she hated being wrong."Wait, Annabeth, you were soooo jealous." I teased.

She blushed. "Well you'd be to if you saw me making out with some mortal on a magazine cover!"

"Annabeth was jealous!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Percy." She playfully punched me in the arm and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very mature."

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

"Silena!"

I stormed into the Aphrodite cabin and slammed the door behind me. I glared at those who were staring at me and they cowered away and turned back to either doing their hair and make up or choosing their outfits. I grabbed one of their collars."Where is Silena?!" I demanded through gritted teeth. Suddenly, she came prancing out of gods know where squealing her head off.

"Oh, Annabeth. You and Percy are totally meant for each other! I mean even when you're in the couple's crisis you manage to make thought it and even on the first day!" She squealed again and I quickly put my hands over my ears. Gods that girl has got some lungs.

"Silena, what the Hades are you talking about?"

"All couples have a crisis. Charlie and I had one and even we took two days to resolve it. You and Percy are so cute!" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes, typical Aphrodite girl. "Why would you publish that picture?! You clearly knew that they weren't kissing!"

"Well my mom asked for some action and spice,"

"Why am I not surprised?!"

"And we started following Percy everywhere since he's so prone to accidents and voila! The perfect opportunity!" she exclaimed.

I groaned and glared at her. "So your idea of 'spice' is to break us up?!"

"Well, uh..."

"Ugh, Silena, why do you always have to cause problems?"

"Look, I'll make it up to you!"

"How...?" I looked at her questioningly.

"You'll see!" And then she rubbed her perfectly manicured hands together, holy Hephaestus, an Aphrodite girl with a plan never ends well.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, but I was enjoying the Demigod Diaries! I'm sure everyone is, right? XD, anyways! Sorry, it's another shorter chapter. Please vote on my poll! I need the answer for a new story later on. Note also that I'm changing my pen name, so if you want to look me up, it is now going to be DaughterofHades2pt0.

Thank you! Peace out! It's 1:19AM, so technically not today. (Aug. 15 now!)


	6. Kiss the Frog Prince

Okay, this chapter is a bit longer to make up for my other shorter ones. Enjoy!

**Imao234 - thanks, but I really want to just stay with the whole gossip and Percabeth thing. I'll take your suggestion on the POV thing though, this one is in Silena's.**

**Athena grl huntress - me too, it's awesome! Thank you and I know, Silena is pretty epic. XD**

**Belgrath - thank you, but sorry. I don't do marriages. *SPOILER* There is going to be a twist though. ;)**

**JustMe - thank you and and yeah, she does that :)**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot! Everything else goes to the AMAZING Rick Riordan who is killing me with the wait for the Mark of Athena to come out!

This one is in Silena's POV!

* * *

"Silena, why do you always have to cause problems?" Annabeth asked. Why does meddling in your favourite couple's life help? If they make it through they're even more in love! It's that simple! You'd think a daughter of Athena would figure that out, right?

"Look," Now I need to organize something for Annabeth. "I'll make it up to you!"

"How...?"

"You'll see!" Cue evil laugh because I've got an awesome plan for Percabeth! I pushed her out of my cabin and called a meeting. All the girls squealed in excitement, well, except for Drew and her posse, and the guys looked as energized as ever. "This is what we'll need. Mitchell, grab the potions. Lacy, get sparkling water, all our make up bags and I need one of you to go to the Hermes cabin and tell them we need for them to steal some food, and make it good. Also, I'll need a styling team, any volunteers?" Several hands raised. "Good, let's hustle, everyone!" They all scattered.

Lacy came up to me. "Silena, I've got the perfect look for Annabeth!" I smiled at her, sweet little naïve Lacy.

"What makes you think that?" I asked innocently.

"Well, she just came in and since the whole magazine thing has been causing a bit of trouble, I guessed."

I shook my head. "No? But, I thought..."

"Lacy, relax! I'm just kidding, of course we are!"

"How are we going to get Percy dressed up?"

Oh, gods. "Drew!"

She groaned. "What is it Silena?!"

"I need you to charmspeak Percy to come here." I said. When she heard that she needed to do something that involved Percy, she automatically was in, but let's NOT tell her it's to make Annabeth happy.

Drew bolted out the door.

* * *

(Percy's POV)

"Percy!" I heard someone squeal. I was currently sitting on the dock near the lake. Gods, I knew that voice too well. "Percy! Wait up!" I had a sudden urge to stay on the dock. Curse her charmspeak.

Drew came up to me slightly panting. I shot her a glare. "What do you want, Drew? If you want to charmspeak me into going out with you again, it's not going to happen."

"No, I think you'd rather follow me back to the Aphrodite cabin."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want me to do there?"

"It's nothing bad, I promise."

I sighed, I mean what's the worse that could happen in the Aphrodite cabin? Boy, was I wrong. Drew laced her arm around mine and skipped, and yes I mean _skipped_, towards her cabin. Along the way she kept blabbing on about make up, her hair, blah, blah, blah and manicures and such."Oh, Percy! You should see the new dress I bought, it's so sparkly and beautiful..." Her voice trailed on and my ADHD-ness does not allow me to concentrate.

When we reached the cabin, Drew pushed me through the door. It was pitch black. Pairs of hands immediately grabbed my arms and I choked on all the designer perfume surrounding my face. I struggled against their grip, but my arms felt like jelly.

"Don't move, Percy, everything will be alright." said Drew's voice through charmspeak. I calmed down. Her words repeated in my head, _everything will be alright._ Aphrodite kids wouldn't do anything life harming, would they? A piece of cloth was tied around my mouth, hands and feet and I was pushed down onto a chair.

"Can we change him?!" a girl's voice shrieked. Crap.

"No!" said Silena, or at least I think it was her. Thank the gods.

"Percy," Drew's shrill voice said. "You're going to put this on," Something was dropped on my lap. "And you're going to go down to the beach afterwards."

A large _thump_ surrounded me. The bonds that tied me to the chair were loosened and they fell to the floor. A bright white light shone above me. I was in some sort of box, there was a door in front of me, but of course, it was locked. I tried to ram it with no success.

"Percy, it's Silena. Nothing bad is going to happen, but you need to put the clothes on."

I looked at the black garbage bag on my lap, it was studded with diamonds and my name was written on in with sequins, typical Aphrodite kids. Inside was a blue dress shirt and black jeans.

"What is the point of this, Silena? Why the Hades do you want me to wear these?"

"If you don't put those on, I swear on the Styx that I have the power and will if I have to, turn you into a frog." Seriously? "And I mean it." she said menacingly. A bottle of sickly green liquid appeared from Zeus knows where was thrown in and I quickly caught it (thank you demigod reflexes), it was labeled _Frog Potion: spread a little love and kiss the Frog Prince!_ I was pretty sure that whoever came up with that slogan was a lovesick weirdo. "Don't have your doubts, Percy! You'll have to spend the rest of your life as a frog! And no, your 'princess' won't cure reverse the magic!" Well, I better not take my chances. "Oh and you better hurry!" I scrambled to pull on the clothes.

"Silena! I'm done, can you let me out now?" The walls shuddered and raised. "What exactly do you want me for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Go down to the canoe lake and someone will meet you in twenty minutes." she explained.

"Silena, I'm not going to wait for someone who I don't know at the canoe lake, I don't even know what you're planning!"

"Puh-lease!" she said like a little girl. She widened her big brown eyes and gave me a puppy dog look.

I sighed. "Fine, but this better not be some set up."

"Nothing, I swear on the Styx."

* * *

(Silena's POV)

"Come on, Annabeth!" I persuaded.

"No, Silena, I'm busy!"

"But I'm trying to make it up to you!"

"What do you want?" She glared at me for distracting her from her architecture book.

"Just follow me to my cabin." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"This better not be any bad. For all I know you could be bombarding me with disgusting make up and frilly dresses."

"Come on, Annabeth, have a little faith."

I pushed her through the door and we repeated our process. Use the potion to weaken her, strap her to a chair (this time leaving the mouth) and give her a makeover, or in her words, 'bombard her with disgusting make up and frilly dresses.'

"Silena!" she yelled. Annabeth tried to struggle, but with no success.

"Don't worry, we won't go overboard." I said.

Lacy squealed behind me. "Look, Silena! Isn't this just the perfect dress!" She held up a light sea green strapless dress with blue stitching and sash that stopped just above the knees.

"It is perfect, you did an awesome job, Lace."

The little girl squealed again. "And we can put her hair up in a French braid!" I smiled at her and nodded.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

So, what do you guys think of the meddling Silena? Well, not much to say. Who's enjoying the Demigod Diaries? Please vote on my poll, I need the feedback for future stories!

Peace! XD


	7. A Typical Seaweed Brain

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY! (And mom, sorry.) Thank you everyone who reviewed and read!

**SuchASeeweedBrain - yup, Silena's pretty epic and here you go!**

**Athena grl huntress - thank you, but randomness? I'm not too sure what you mean. I've got a plan stirring up, though, so please be patient!**

**Love H.O.A Mikayla - thank you! XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Percy Jackson, all characters belong to Rick!

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

They attacked me. I couldn't scream or kick or thrash. When I opened my mouth, nothing came out. It must be one of those Hecate potions. I listened intently as they plotted their schemes and torture plans. They told me not to worry, and later threatened me. But then, they lowered their weapon, horrifying, two blades sticking out, grasped in their hand and it was inches away from my face. It was brought near my eye and I shut them desperately. The pain came, it was like someone had yanked my eyeball straight out, I'm sure they actually did.

"Annabeth, you're going to have to cooperate." said Silena. Okay, so I was being dramatic, but those make up tools are completely and utterly, freakin' scary!

Silena's style team proceeded with their 'makeover', or as I call it, my journey to the Fields of Punishment. They continued to curl my eyelashes with that...weapon. **[A/N: That's what I always think, *shudder* I hate makeup, and I don't understand how people put it on without poking their eyes out or something. It's definitely a weapon!] **Some other girl was pulling at my hair trying to get all the knots out. The style team all frowned, probably thinking, "Has this girl heard of conditioner?!" or, "Honey, these locks just won't do!" and scolding me until there was no tomorrow. Who knew Aphrodite girls were just as painful as a sword to the throat.

Silena tapped her chin. "Hmm, Grace! Pluck her eyebrows! Linda, manicure! Stacy, pedicure! Paint her toes silver and fingers aqua! Move it, people! We've got no time to lose, ten minutes!"

Her words made them speed up about ten times faster. They all pulled out those wretched tweezers and files. The girl, Grace, pulled with no mercy. I wanted to scream and lash out at her, but I was mute and paralyzed at the moment.

Gods, I am so getting revenge on Silena.

* * *

(Percy's POV)

I walking down the beach towards the canoe lake. Sand covered my shiny dress shoes. Too bad for that, Silena. I'm praying to the gods that this won't be a set up with Drew or some other obsessive girl. During my walk on the beach I probably already wasted five minutes, good, that way I don't have to sit there and wait for twenty, letting my ADHD act up.

When I got there, on the dock was a small round table. It was set up for two, shiny flatware, plates, bowls, food and a huge centerpiece. It was probably a foot tall at the least and had all sorts of flowers in it, most likely courtesy of the Demeter cabin.

So I sat there and waited, clanging a knife and a fork together until some Naiads came and told me to shut up in the nicest way possible, but they still giggled and waved. At these times, I wish I had a watch. I decided, after a while, to go canoeing. Though, that ended up as swimming later on.

A flurry of gold rushed past above me and it was probably the person, or thing, I was waiting for. I resurfaced with my clothes still in tip top shape, thanks to my super awesome son of the sea god powers and lifted myself on onto the dock.

"Swimming like the Seaweed Brain you are, I see." I grinned.

"Annabeth." I greeted without looking at her, but when I did, oh gods. She still looked like the Wise Girl I knew and loved, but just wow. Her hair was braided and thrown down the side of her shoulder. She was wearing a blue strapless dress and gladiator sandals. Her face had no make up on it, but she was amazingly beautiful, it was like she was glowing.

"Don't catch flies, Seaweed Brain." she said slyly.

I took the seat across from her. "I'm surprised Silena didn't go overboard."

"Are you sure? I think she kind of did considering she threatened me and put some potion on me so I couldn't speak or move." That was expected. "I mean if she just told me to come here and meet you, I would've came."

I exchanged my story with her. "She got Drew to charmspeak me to their cabin and she was going on and on about herself and she told me that if I didn't wear this," I gestured to my attire. "she would turn me into a frog. Come to think of it, if that happened, would you still kiss me?" I asked.

She pretended to think about it. "Nope." she said, popping the P.

"Some girlfriend you are." I narrowed my eyes and that earned me a smack. "Hey! I was just joking."

"Anyways," she smirked. "it depends if I knew it was you, if you could talk."

I gasped mockingly. "You would leave your own boyfriend in the body of a frog?!"

"Well, duh, you're not much of a prince, Seaweed Brain." I scowled. "Lighten up, I'm joking." She leaned over the table and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You missed." I said and she laughed. We continued talking and eating.

"Seaweed Brain, you know you're supposed to chew the food first, right?" she teased. I would've responded, but I had food in my mouth. I chewed and then swallowed. And stuck out my tongue. "Way to respond." She smiled.

After dinner, we decided to take a walk.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"What's up, Wise Girl?"

She took my hand in hers. "What are we going to do with the Aphrodite cabin?"

"You tell me, you're the one who does the 'thinking' in this relationship, aren't you?" She laughed. Annabeth turned to face me and put her arms around my neck. I could smell her lemon scented hair shampoo. She nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I gladly obliged, it was a short kiss, much to my dismay. We pulled apart and she pecked me again on the lips.

I put my hands in my pockets as we continued to walk in a comfortable silence. _It_ was in there for some reason, Silena must have found it. I fiddled with it in my pocket.

"Annabeth,"

"Hmm?"

* * *

Thanks a lot guys! So once again, please vote on my poll, sorry it was not shown in my profile the past few chapters it was mentioned in, I'm still trying to figure out Fanfiction. It's a cliffhanger! What do you think Percy has in his pocket? I'd love to hear your feedback. Happy Birthday to the savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson! I made blue lemonade!

Peace out!

Daughter of Hades, XD


	8. A Mr D Miracle

Thanks for the reviews guys! Am I answering your desire? Sorry, XD, when I read a story with a cliffhanger, I'm always dying to continue.

**DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl - I'm taking that you like it? Or is the suspense getting to you too? XD**

**Athena grl huntress - no problem and thank you, but no need to apologize, I was just wondering what you meant.**

**I am addicted to Fanfiction - I'm not going to spoil anything, so read on! XD thank you and I really appreciate you reviewing and reading. And your name is pretty epic, I am too. ;)**

**AnnabethC98 - not spoiling it, but scroll down and see! And I feel your pain, I hate those torture devices, completely painful. :)**

**Anonymous - thank you and I'll just have to read on, I guess! XD Well, it's pretty easy, just make some lemonade and add a few drops of blue food coloring in it. **

Silena's POV and forgive me for my mistakes and please vote on my poll!

Disclaimer: Mr. Rick Riordan owns all the characters! That guy is killing me with the wait though, gods, I'm going to die before the Mark of Athena even comes out! (Please excuse my rant) XD on with the story!

* * *

He did it, he _finally_ did it! I wanted to scream my head off and I was already starting to jump up and down. That day I had saw something in his pockets, something he was playing with. With my curious and oh so loving heart, I immediately stashed it into the pocket of his jeans that I had forced him to wear. I _had_ to spread the news, my mother would be so proud! I skipped towards my stash of photos and looked for the right ones. I would need a close up of the two separately and one kissing, a picture of them kissing and holding hands on the beach, oh! And the perfect one of them when they were 'just friends.' As I was plotting more schemes, including a goal of getting Travis to fess up to Katie, why else would she bother her all the time? Oops, I'm getting off topic. Someone interrupted my chain of thoughts when they knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Hey, Silena." Charlie greeted as he strolled in.

"Hi Charlie." I said and when he leaned down, I pecked his cheek. He stared at the pictures of the couples (or soon to be) on the table. "Good news." Charlie looked at me questioningly. "I convinced Chiron to let us publish an issue of the magazine each week! I mean with so much happening at camp I just can't wait a whole month!" Charlie groaned. "It means I get to spend more time with you and your column." I added and he smiled.

"Babe, we really need to talk about your snooping."

"But Charlie, it's for the people! Plus my latest news is going to blow the whole camp to life!" I protested. "I've even got a picture!" Thank you Stolls. Charlie leaned in to see all the pictures I laid out on the table.

"Who are the victims his time?"

I smacked him on the arm, but I'm pretty sure it hurt me more than him, gods that boy works out like Hades. "Oh, no, this is an exclusive story, no one knows except me and my team. Hades, even they aren't too clear of what's happening, they just gather my evidence." I grinned madly.

"Babe, I know you're excited, but you need to calm down. I then realized that his hand was on my shoulder, trying to keep me from bouncing up and down on the couch. I blushed. "How did you get Chiron to agree?" he asked.

_**Flashback**_

_"Puh-lease." I said, dragging the word way too long and gave my best puppy dog face. No one can resist that, right?_

_"Silena, my dear, I do not understand the purpose of publishing the magazine weekly." said Chiron. He was currently in the middle of a game of pinochle with Mr. D and some scared satyr. I felt bad for the guy, or goat._

_"Seriously, Sabrina," I rolled my eyes. "Can't you take your whining elsewhere?" Mr. D complained, the look on his face was not pleasant._

_"Mr. D, you'd let me do the magazine weekly, wouldn't you?" I questioned hopefully._

_"I don't see why it would matter with these brats, they've got nothing to do anyway, let's give them some extra homework." I couldn't believe it, Mr. D was actually helping me! "Besides, then Celia won't _rudely_ interrupt our wonderful game again." Well, it's the best help I can get right now._

_"Very well, my dear, then your request shall be granted, though I suspect that many of the other columns will not be ready in time for the deadline." he said._

_Oh, it's fine Chiron, I'm sure I can deal with _that_._

**_Flashback Ended_**

So with a little bit of persuading and charm, I completed a miracle! Getting Mr. D on my side! Amazing, right? So, anyway, the whole point of publishing weekly was to get everyone updated in the gossip and news around camp (and also the current style trends.) I wouldn't even have to bother about telling anyone other than my cabin. Things were going as planned and my favourite couple is going to be all over Olympus! I was about to do a happy dance, but then I realized Charlie was still here and was staring at me with a look of concern and confusion. I blushed once again.

* * *

(Percy's POV, he's a little bit OOC here, just to warn you guys.)

_Percy finally proposes! Percabeth is now forever united! Read how Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus asks his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, to become is wife, all the juice inside this story is on pg. 12, enjoy lovebirds and a special shout-out from Aphrodite, "Let me in on all the plans!"_

How embarrassing. Gods, what is Silena thinking now? I'm starting to believe that she is the ultimate stalker, but then again she _is_ a daughter of the cursed love goddess. For Zeus's sake! Oh my gods, I'm eternally dead now. For the love of Hades! Holy Poseidon, stupid Aphrodite. I kept cussing in my head until I realized I had muttered some aloud and earned a few unwanted stares from others who were sparring.

I made my way to the bleachers and threw the magazine, that came out just a week after the other, which was suspicious, though I am sure that Silena had had something to do with it. The magazine landed with a thump, and some Aphrodite kid, who was only in the arena to get some polish (that we used for our weapons) to polish his beloved mirror, yelled at me to show some respect. I don't think he realized who I was until I had stared him straight in the eye. He looked startled, but then a grin was plastered on his face. He walked over to me and patted my back and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Congrats, man, and I wish you luck. Do you need any help on the decorations or the ceremony?"

"No!" I shrugged his arm off. "Dude, you idiot! What were you thinking?! Or were you even?!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and practically lifted him off the ground. He held up is hands in surrender.

"Look, I'm just doing my job and if you're mad..."

"Do you think I'm mad, 'cause I'm pretty sure there's no _if_ on that one!"

"Seaweed Brain." a voice called.

* * *

So I think I'm getting some more inspiration, but I feel I'm getting predictable, too. Please vote on my poll! And feel free to correct me or send me some ideas. I'll gladly take them into consideration, many of you have already, and I thank you. :)

Peace! Have a good day! XP


	9. A Plan Worthy of Athena

Not much to say, on with the reviewers!

**Silver Moon Huntress - yup, and I'm sure it was an "accident", right? Plus it was only a mere 30 feet, he shouldn't complain. Good luck with your homicidal cousin? ;)**

**kari0104 - I've still got a couple tricks up my sleeve. ;)**

**Dr. Acula711 - sorry. ;) At the latest I'll probably update every other day, but once school starts, you guys will have to wait a little longer. Thank you and I'm trying. :) Also cool name, for some reason I can't type it without putting a space, afterwards it just disappears and becomes 711. Creepy! O.o**

**DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl - but it adds suspense! Well, you would be surprised because some people review to tell me off. ;)**

**Athena grl huntress - well, when you're the 'hotest' couple in Camp Half Blood with probably more than a dozen offsprings of the love goddess, I guess you kinda expect it, right? XD No spoilers, but read my reply to kari0104. ;)**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena - yup, pure torture! ;) And thanks for letting me know!**

**I am addicted to FanFiction - sorry, been a little busy lately. And do I hear a please? ;)**

Disclaimer: I wish dearly that I owned Percy Jackson and I could write so well! (One of my dreams is to become an author) Though I am unfortunate and so all rights go to Rick! :(

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

"Seaweed Brain." I called. The Kelp Head was currently taking his anger out on some random Aphrodite dude. I couldn't blame him, but I honestly felt bad the guy. (I probably had just saved his life.)

Percy looked in my direction and let the guy fall down on the ground. He quickly scrambled to get off his butt and ran (or waddled, like a duck, actually) far, far away. Most likely back to his cabin to stare at his reflection. Percy's glare disappeared and his eyes, which were dark and clouded a few seconds ago, became soft and you could practically see the twinkle in them. I walked towards him and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Percy, what were you doing?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

His grin widened. "I was about to beat up some Aphrodite kid who was pissing me off, but a _certain_ daughter of Athena interrupted me."

I put my arms around his neck. Those lovesick idiots sure did it now, but Athena always has a plan. "Well, I guess I just stopped you from causing an innocent soul from going to Hades." I smirked.

"If I knew that look, I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He laughed and gave me a questioning stare. "And if I knew _that_ look, I'm _sure_ that you're confused and wondering what my plan is?"

His grin reached ear to ear and he nodded. "Always."

"Keeping up a facade until they've worked their pretty little materialistic butts off." Percy's eyebrows scrunched up again. Ah, typical Seaweed Brain, he looked cute though. Gods, I'm turning into one off those bimbos! What has Aphrodite done to me?! _Love_, a voice echoed in my head, curse her. I held up my finger. The ring Percy gave me was beautiful. It was a small crystal that had streaks of green in it, the silver band was engraved with _Seaweed Brain_. "_This_ is obviously not what they think it is, but we make them believe it. How's your acting?" Awkward silence, he didn't get it, awesome, yes I'm being sarcastic if you hadn't noticed. "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Then it finally hit him. Gods, his head is full of kelp, Thals was dead on and of course, I'm _always_ right. "You have only figured that out now? And I like the way you think, Chase." I rolled my eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, but I put my hand in front of his lips. He pouted and gave me a puppy dog stare. "Wise Girl." he pleaded.

"My gods! You finally realized what my plan is! For Zeus's sake, it's the most simple plan ever." I said mockingly. "And oh no, you don't." I scolded. He looked like a two year old who just got his bottle taken away, aww, poor little Seaweed Brain. "You smell like pegasus crap. Go take a shower and we'll see about that kiss."

* * *

I was going to put in a good show. I smirked as I strolled towards Aphrodite cabin. I knocked on the door and waited for the gossiping head counselor. She opened it and her face lit up as she saw me. I put on the most convincing look on my face, which was pretty difficult considering I was furious. "Hi Silena," I said. "I was wondering if—" Before I could continue, Silena grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into her cabin, jumping up and down and squealing.

"Yes, yes, _yes_! Oh Annabeth, do want my help with the flowers? We can go to Katie and talk to her about it, I'm sure she can conjure up any bouquet you want. This is going to be so perfect! The Aphrodite cabin can design your dress and do your hair and make up, this is a dream come true!" she rambled. Wow, she's more excited for '_my_ wedding' than I probably ever will be. That girl has some serious problems.

"Calm down Silena, yes of course you can!" I said, in the most girly voice ever, ugh.

She squealed again, it took me all my will power not to plug my ears and smack the girl. "We absolutely _need_ to talk about your wedding dress, what would you like?" She took a seat on a couch inside her cabin and patted the spot next to her.

"Well I guess something simple, with intricate designs and sea green embroidery." I said, that part was true, if I ever would marry that Seaweed Brain, I'd like a dress like that. It's not like I've spent a whole day dreaming about it, no, not ever, but it has crossed my mind for a little less than a second. Silena droned on and on about all her designs while scribbling notes and sketches in her notebook. When she screamed I smiled, a little too bubbly for my liking, but nevertheless Silena seemed to believe it.

"And where is it going to be held? If it's here at camp it would be wonderful! We need to get a menu going too, I think we should stick with a blue and green theme, what do you think?" I was about to answer, but she began again. "Oh, and maybe ask Percy to start with the guest list, do you think he can handle that?" At this point my eyes felt droopy and my ADHD was acting up, I almost just responded to her by saying, "Uh-huh." or some noise like that, but I caught myself and put on a wide grin.

"Of course, I'll be on it and I'll see that Percy is starting the list."

"Oh, wait, Annabeth! You shouldn't do so much! Leave it all to me!" she exclaimed. The problem was, I'm not doing _anything_. And the rest of the afternoon continued like that and I barely got a word in. But I silently smirked to myself. Phase one complete, on to Phase two. A plan worthy of Athena.

* * *

The usual, blah, blah, vote on my poll (she said hopefully) and thank you! Since school is starting in two and a half weeks (yikes!), I'm probably going to update once a week then. Should I post the summary to my new project? *cough* It's a story, if it wasn't obvious. *cough* I'll post it if I get enough requests, so review! My other, other project will be based on the couple that gets the most votes on my poll (and Percabeth, of course), so hurry up and vote, it will be closed once I finish this story!

Daughter of Hades, signing out, peace! ;)


	10. Bridezilla & New Story Preview

I've been getting some mixed reviews and I still haven't gotten any feedback for my summary. Do I seriously have to explain the plot of my story? And please read my A/N's they are usually very important!

**Silver Moon Huntress - Thank you and good luck! :)**

**iluffit - okay, is that your rating? (hopefully out of five?) XD**

**Guest - if you read the Demigod Diaries, I think they were pretty romantic with each other. This takes place probably a year after the second Titan War, but a lot of people didn't die and the Lost Hero didn't happen. **

**Guest - Trust me when I say my story is not one with a lot of fluff. I do admit I'm not the best at writing in her POV, but they are older and their relationship has grown, and you don't know if it's not Annabeth or not. Her character could have been girly more than she was perceived. Also, the genre of this story ****_does _****say romance, so if you don't like it than don't read it.**

**Belgrath - no can do, sorry, but thanks for the support! I may update tomorrow, it depends in my time. :)**

**Athena grl huntress - again, I can't thank you enough for still being on board. :)**

**Feline Pawprint - cool name and she is probably going to freak? XD **

**Guest - that is pretty rude, if you want a plot it is, the Aphrodite cabin messes with their relationship and it has gone to the point that they announce a wedding. Then, there is a plan from Annabeth that she is currently putting into place. Can it be more simple? And of course there is going to be fluff, if there isn't it wouldn't be a romance story.**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena - okay, I'm on it! It's coming right up! Yeah, I live in Canada so we start school in September. Thank you, and you're right! :)**

**Brittany - I'm not complaining, just nervous and stating the fact.**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, obviously and I hate that. All characters are Rick's! :( Enjoy!

* * *

(Percy's POV)

"My best friend and cousin are getting married and they don't even tell me?! This world is so unfair!"

"Cut the crap, Pinecone Face. It was plastered all over Olympus and camp, we didn't need to tell you." I said. Thalia was always mellow dramatic. "Do I have to kick you're lightning butt again?"

She burst out laughing. "You..kick my...butt?" she said between laughs, I narrowed my eyes. "I shocked you to death Kelp Head!"

"Well I would've won if Chiron hadn't broken us apart!" I countered.

"Guys, stop it, geez." Annabeth said. "I'm trying to work on a design for the magazine. Stupid Apollo and his stupid statues, stupid airhead." she muttered.

I lounged on her bed and Thalia was sprawled across the couch. Annabeth was hovering over her plenty blueprints picking some of them up and crumpling some and throwing them wherever. Wow, I've never seen her so disorganized. I could see blueprints of all kinds. One for the renovation in the Demeter cabin, the camp library, the remodel of the Hephaestus cabin, Aphrodite's new temple, whatever there is you name it.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be planning? You seem very relaxed. If I knew Annabeth she'd probably become Bridezilla." Thals said. I looked at Annabeth for her to respond, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to our conversation.

"So true." I replied. That earned me a death glare from Annabeth, and if looks could kill, I'd be long dead. "What?" I asked innocently, too bad she didn't buy it.

"I would not turn into Bridezilla." she said defensively.

"Yes, yes you would." Thalia grinned and we gave each other an air high five.

"You two are so much alike it's scary."

"Hey!" I yelled. Thalia just stuck out her tongue.

Annabeth chuckled. "Very mature."

"Theoretically, I am." Thalia boasted. "More than you at least." She stuck out her tongue once again. Annabeth raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Well I _am_ supposed to be twenty two!"

"Uh-huh." Annabeth said and went back to her designing.

* * *

"Bachelor party!" screamed the Stolls. They dragged me into the forest where almost every male in camp gathered. There was every food imaginable and nymphs and naiads served. As I walked through they giggled and waved at me. I smiled nervously back at them. Many of the guys clapped me on the back and gave me some sort of support. Some, "Congrats!" or, "Way to go, man!" and even one, "Percy, you're going to sacrifice your freedom?! Don't do it, man!" from Connor. That earned him a beating, ouch. We sat and were served our favourite foods and talked about manly stuff, like video games.

During the end we had a dance off, which came down to a guy from the Apollo cabin and Grover, surprisingly. I was eliminated early because I could not dance for my life, but there were people even worse than me which was amazing actually. When Grover won he bleated loudly, which really strained everyone's ears. "Yeah, Grover!" someone yelled and we started to chant his name. A chorus of "Grover"'s echoed in the forest. After that we played Truth or Dare.

"Now, now. Since Percy is getting married soon and he'll need his life then, no fatal dares for him, understood, guys?" Beckendorf said.

"Aww, has being around Silena softened you up, Becky?" Travis teased in his fake-girl voice, or was it Connor? I always forgot which one was taller. Beck glared at him and smacked him on the side of the head. "So, Perce." Travis said. "care to do the honours?"

I nodded. "Truth or dare, Will?"

Will scoffed. "Dare."

I grinned. "I dare you to lull Clarisse asleep and steal Lamer."

Will looked nervous and stuttered. "Um, well, that's kind of, um, deadly, isn't it?"

"Well, duh! Dude, that's the whole point! Awesome job Percy!" said Connor and high fived me. "So Will, are you going to be a chicken and try to get out of it?"

"No way."

* * *

_Earth Shaker_

Summary-Takes place during/after the Titan's Curse. When Thalia was battling Luke, she convinces him to come back. Despite how he treated camp, Luke was welcomed. During this time, Percy develops new powers and abilities. Everyone distanced themselves from him, like he was yesterday's news, especially Annabeth. Will this corrupt Percy? Is he tempted to join the titans? Percabeth and Thuke.

_I'm going to do it_, Luke told himself, _she would join me, but she is the one that is corrupted_. He couldn't help but relive the past when they both traveled together escaping many dangers. There were two choices, he could sacrifice himself and give up, for now at least, or he could stand and fight. Fight his best friend, his past. She yelled his name and told him to stop. He couldn't could he? He would never be able to return to his past, it was all memories now. They couldn't return to normal, whatever normal was now. He thought he had lost her, she sacrificed herself, couldn't he do it now? But that's when he broke, when the salt water escaped from her breathtaking eyes, when she cried. It's over now, he dropped his sword, Backbiter, and ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. It felt so right, but part of his mind argued, _you're useless and weak, you'll never succeed and you'll never get revenge_. He pushed it back though, she meant everything to him, though he probably wouldn't admit it, but she was.

All eyes were on them, all of them shocked. There were sounds of grunting and he almost forgot, they still had to fight, but not against each other, together. The son of Poseidon beared the curse, for now at least, he owed him. "Luke!" they all cried. They resumed battle, attempting to get the titan back to his place. With the help of a goddess and three powerful demigods, they succeeded. The reunion had begun and he was tackled with hugs, from the two girls of his past.

There he was though, Percy Jackson, he had tried to kill him many times. Luke wouldn't be surprised if he hated him, and he probably did. Percy was glaring at him, standing to the side observing the situation at hand. Luke untangled himself from Thalia, who still didn't let go. He walked up to him and put out his hand, a truce, that's what they needed, so he wouldn't strangle him. But Percy just stood there, staring Luke straight in the eyes, his face seemed emotionless. Then, he walked away, hiking down the mountain.

* * *

Please vote on my poll, right now Jasper is in the lead and note that today I'm pretty pissed, I usually answer the reviews the day after I update so to warn you, I may not be very nice replying to your next. Guest reviewers and I don't mix very well right now. Thanks for the support and to those who are criticizing me, just don't read it if you don't like it, it's that simple. So what do you think will happen to Will? This chapter is really short because I put the summary and part of the first chapter up for my next story, hope you guys like it! ;)

Peace! Daughter of Hades. ;)


	11. Lovesick Silena Equals Torture

Yo peeps! Wazzup?! Sorry I've been a little slow on the updating, I kinda was caught up on the 'Back to School' stuff and a really good book that I finished! (yes, it's the Son of Neptune. I'm reading it again, preparing for the Mark of Athena, it's too good! Rick you're killing me!) Also, I went to a lot of places to celebrate my lt week of freedom! I'd like to announce that I will no longer be replying to reviews since it takes up some (valuable XD) time. :( So here's the next chapter guys!

Disclaimer: First I'd like to say, Rick you are friggin' killing me! I'll be in Hades before the MoA even comes out. He owns all the rights and characters though, sigh, 'cause I'm not THAT good of a writer, right? ;)

* * *

"Aphrodite!" an angry wisdom goddess screamed. "You and your children and absolutely delirious, materialistic and oblivious!" Aphrodite lay on a sofa getting pampered by minor goddesses and nymphs, completely ignoring Athena and her rampage. "Not to mention airheads. You and I both know that my daughter is not marrying that sea spawn! I have talked to father, your little 'project' has gone too far and he agrees, your children will not write or publish anything that hasn't gone through my approval. I am now the editor, so you will not put any more rumors out."

Aphrodite's eyes widened as she heard this. She dismissed her helpers and got up to face Athena. "Oh, but dear sister, our fans will drop, the magazine is simply not entertaining without any gossip. You are just too paranoid, let me set you up for a massage, then everything will be alright. Here drink this." She handed the other goddess a small red vial, its lid was decorated with hearts and swirls. A sleep potion, causes any creature, mortal, half-blood or god to fall into a deep sleep until however long the giver wants, courtesy of Morpheus.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. You can't outsmart me."

"But when it comes to love, Athena, it is the most powerful." the love goddess said.

Athena scoffed. "Love is an illogical feeling. Wisdom and strategy are useful tools that won't disrupt anything, they don't _cause_ problems. _You_, sister, are a troublemaker that enjoys entertainment in others' miseries." With that, Athena stormed out of the love goddess's temple.

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

"Annabeth!" Silena called as I was chopping the head off the last of the training dummies. I made my way over to the bleaches, grabbed my towel and wiped the sweat off my face. "Annabeth, you simply have no time to train! We need to deal with the invitations and all the preparations! Have you decided where you are going to hold it? What about the best man and the maid of honour? Annabeth you have to keep up with me here!" Silena ranted.

"Silena, it's an engagement ring."

"Yeah, I know and I'm so excited!" she screamed and started squealing and jumping up and down again. "So what are you planning?"

"It's an engagement ring, meaning we haven't planned or even picked a date yet, it may be years until the wedding. We're only seventeen now, we're not going to get married this early." I explained slowly. Seriously, I loved the girl, but sometimes I wanted to gut her like a fish (sorry Perce) and sometimes she drives everyone insane, that's Silena for you.

"But of course, since you know that he wants to marry you, you really need to plan everything now! I mean, I can't ever imagine Percabeth broken up! Even thinking about it gets me emotional." She looked like she was about to break down crying, gods that girl is too emotional. And Percabeth, honestly? You'd think that Aphrodite kids would be better at mashing up couples' names. "So come on Annabeth, who are the bridesmaids?! How many do you want, do you want me to ask Percy about his best men? I'm guessing you want Thalia, right? I'm going to write her down. Can I please be one? Please?" She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. I started gathering my stuff and to walk back to my cabin, it was late and curfew was soon.

I sighed. "Yes, of course you can. Maybe four? Percy will probably want more, put Grover, Nico and Beckendorf down for now, I'll ask him later." I tried my best to sound enthusiastic about it, but it was really hard, I was exhausted from training and the constant bother in the form of a daughter of Aphrodite.

I began exiting the arena as Silena kept rambling about her plans. Suddenly I heard laughing and a mop of black hair in the distance. Percy walked up to me. "Hey, Wise Girl." he greeted. "You wanna spar?" I nodded anything to get rid of Silena. The Stolls and Beck past us on their way back to the cabins and waved at Percy. He grinned back and burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, hopefully not another prank, last time the Stolls put carnival mirrors in the Aphrodite cabin and the camp woke up in a very unpleasant way. High pitched screams that wouldn't end.

"The guys put on some bachelor party and we played Truth or Dare. Let's just say Lamer is now dead, along with Will." His grin reached ear to ear.

"A bachelorette party! That's what I forgot! Oh my gods, Annabeth I've got to start planning it! I'm so behind!" Silena then sprinted to her cabin.

I groaned. "Come one Seaweed Brain, let's go spar and save me from my torture device that is Silena." He chuckled and followed me back the sword arena.

I blocked his first blow. He was testing me, trying to get a feel of what my strategy was. Distraction. Since I only had my knife, I knew he would try to make me go on defense, it would be harder for me. I continued to block his strikes, one after the other. Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I was playing it easy right now. After his next jab, I quickly hit the butt of my knife at his stomach and he doubled over with pain. I kicked my leg underneath his feet and caused him to fall, face first, into the ground. He recovered and rolled over and blocked my strike at the last minute. I put my feet on either side of him, the clang of our weapons echoed in the arena. His strength outmatched mine and he pushed me back, I lost balance and fell in front of him. I slashed at his legs creating a gash. Percy scowled at me and stuck his sword in the air where I had just been, thank you demigod reflexes. He jabbed again, this time I grabbed his wrist and pulled it back, he struggled a bit which made him cut my cheek. I twisted it and his wrist cracked. Percy yelled and immediately dropped Riptide and held it in his other hand.

"Wise Girl!"

I put my knife back in its sheath and looked in his eyes. This would be good. "Aww, is the little Seaweed Brain hurt?" I asked innocently and smirked.

"Not funny!" he protested. "It really hurts!" Sigh. Dramatic Seaweed Brain. I crawled over to him since we were still on the arena floor and caressed his wrist. He stared deeply in my eyes, he leaned in for a kiss, but at the last moment I grabbed my knife again and held it hovering over his throat. My strategy would've worked, except for the fact that the stupid Seaweed Brain did the same. So we sat there sword to throat and knife to throat.

Percy grinned. "Let's say we call it a draw?"

I nodded and returned his grin.

* * *

Again, please vote on my poll! Thank you and peace!

Daughter of Hades ;)


	12. The Perfect Bachelorette Party

Hey guys, sorry I've been sorta MIA lately. So, on with the chapter!

* * *

(Silena's POV)

I took the plastic wrapping off. This was perfect! We could do a fitting for the bridesmaids, gossip, do makeovers, play Truth of Dare, my mission is to create to perfect bachelorette party! I held my hand tight on Annabeth's arm, this girl isn't really this reluctant on what I had planned, but she acted strangely out of character considering she would probably know what I had in mind. Maybe Percy has influenced her into being more outgoing, I thought. Annabeth followed me without saying a word until we reached my cabin. I opened the door revealing all my preparations. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Silena.. This is amazing." Every one of her bridesmaids were in their dresses, except me of course, and were lined on each side of the perfectly placed dress that was currently sitting on a mannequin. Like she said, little accents of sea green were put on it. It was a one shoulder dress with a green sash, the bottom was long and wide cascading down past her feet and all over the floor, it had a thin lace cover over top of it, near the bust small designs weaved its way through the silk fabric. Being a child of Aphrodite, I knew her measurements automatically and the dress would fit just perfectly, Aphrodite always makes sure things are perfect, especially for a wedding. The bridesmaids dresses were more low key, they were simple blue dresses with a straight neckline and half sleeves and reached a little below the knee. The maid of honour's dress was slightly different, it was the same colour, but was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, much to Thalia's dismay. The best men would wear matching ties. "Gods, Silena. This is perfect, how did you manage to get this all done so quickly?" asked Annabeth.

"Well," I started, blowing at my manicured nails. "We children of Aphrodite have our ways." I grinned cheekily like a Cheshire cat. "You want to try it on?" She nodded. Best bachelorette party ever! Annabeth put on her wonderful dress designed by your truly, she looked like a goddess (and trust me, I've seen one before and it was also the love and beauty goddess). I made her put her hair down, so her long honey blonde locks laid on her left should. Her stormy grey eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to marry, Prissy? 'Cause I think it's a death sentence." Clarisse grumbled.

"Clarisse!" I snapped. She claimed she was only here for the food and to convince Annabeth not to go through with the wedding, I thought she was kidding. I am NOT going to let her break up Percabeth!

Katie, Juniper and I gathered around Annabeth to get a better look, me mostly to try to do the finishing touches. Thalia lingered at the back of the group watching us and seemingly enjoying Annabeth's discomfort. Clarisse was just standing near the food table with her arms crossed and laughing her head off, I really need to get her to spend more time with Chris, after they started dating she really had let loose a little more. I smiled even more widely as I was thinking of my new operation. After we backed off of Annabeth, Thalia walked over and hugged her. She whispered something in her ear.

Something like, "Wow... Can't believe... You and Kelp Head..." was all I caught.

Suddenly there was a loud bang! and all the girls ran outside to pure chaos.

* * *

Well, it's short, to say the least. I've been having majoring writer's block add homework and music, equals stress. Also, I've been totally engrossed in reading right now, I suggest the Maze Runner! So, please, send in so ideas! Chapters are probably going to be way shorter for now on, I apologize, but I added some suspense with the Clifford, please don't kill me! :)


End file.
